


Show me, please

by Jseven



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jseven/pseuds/Jseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No specific time.  Regina and Emma are friends at this point.  Pre-ship.  Emma has this powerful vision that she has to share immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show me, please

Emma awoke in a panic. It seemed so real. Something in her was screaming to run to Regina this second and tell her this dream, or whatever it was. It was so real. Emma caught her breath and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 3am. Dammit! This can't wait! This urge, this feeling she had, it was forceful. Demanding even. She had to go there now! Emma hastily dressed, and ran down the stairs and out into the foggy night. 

She arrived at 108 Mifflin street in minutes. Jumping out of her 'deathtrap' bug, she slammed the car door and sprinted to the Porch. Bringing her fist up to knock, no BANG on the door. She hesitated a moment.   
This is absurd, she thought. Why am I here at this hour to tell Regina about a dream? Why is this so important? I mean her and Regina's relationship was tentative at best. They were sort of friends, though Emma craved more. She was seemingly stuck in the 'friendzone' at this time. Maybe this could change that. She briefly wrestled with dropping this and returning to her parents apartment. But the voice or force inside her said to go, move forward and tell Regina. Ok, she would do this.

After only a few moments of the pounding, the door flung open displaying a surprised Regina in her satin robes. "Miss Swan! What on earth has happened that would bring you pounding on my door at this hour?" she said with in an angry tone that carried a hint of worry in it. "I'm so sorry to wake you Regina, but I really need to talk to you and tell you what I just experienced. Something in me says this is extremely important to us." Emma blurted out. Regina could see emerald eyes betray a rising panic in Emma and beckoned her to follow. 

She lead her to the drawing room and motioned for her to have a seat. Emma was way to wired to sit and began to pace. "Alright Miss Swan, you have my attention." Regina said as she stood with her arms loosely crossing her chest. Emma gazed at her a moment taking in her beauty. She felt a pang of joy at Regina being so open to hearing her out with no hesitation or rude remarks. 

Then shaking her head she said, "Ok I'm going to tell you exactly what I saw and felt not 15 min ago in my room." Emma took a deep breath and exhaled, then closed her eyes and went into a light trance. She could see the same dream or vision unfold exactly like before. "I was in a small room I've never seen before. There was one window that let the sun in, illuminating the room. Actually it was quite bright. I don't recall much detail of the room except there was like a desk and I'm sure a bed. I squinted looking around the room and suddenly saw the most beautiful woman I've ever seen outlined in the brightness. She was looking slightly away from me, but I knew she saw me. As I moved towards her she faced me and looked into my eyes. It was you." Emma said. 

"At that point all I could see was your face and bright lights, nothing else. I was just drawn to you, slowly. I don't remember moving. I was just there in front of you, somehow moved from across the room. I was lost in your eyes, your brightness. As my hands touched your hips and moved around to your back, your hands moved up my arms and slid around the back of my neck, never breaking eye contact. I leaned in pulling you close. We so easily fit into each other. Like formed one person. My lips closed the gap that was between yours and mine and I kissed you softly, slowly. As the kiss deepened our hands slowly began exploring each other. Then...." Emma stopped and opened her eyes. Looking at Regina she whispered, "Would you like me to continue telling you?" she said with fearful anticipation. Regina swallowed and moved towards her, then said. "No. Show me, please."


End file.
